1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, to a washing machine which prevents wrinkling of laundry from an initial stage of a washing operation and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional washing machine is an apparatus for washing laundry using a force generated by lifting and dropping the laundry placed in a cylindrical rotary drum when the rotary drum is rotated. Since the washing of the laundry is carried out by lifting and dropping the laundry due to the rotation of the rotary drum, the rotary drum is rotated by a motor driven at a predetermined high rpm.
In the above washing machine, the laundry is attached to the rotary drum even after the termination of the washing operation so wrinkling of the laundry occurs from when the washing is started and is accumulated until when final dehydration is completed. Accordingly, the washing machine generates a large amount of wrinkling of the laundry.
In order to solve the above problem, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-0031688 discloses a method for minimizing wrinkling of laundry in a washing machine after dehydration.
The method, disclosed in the above Patent, causes a dehydrating speed to be selected by a user according to types of laundry, and to be changed in stages so as to assure a proper wrinkling degree, thereby performing dehydration corresponding to the wrinkling degree and a desired dehydration degree. This method cannot initially prevent wrinkling of the laundry started from the washing operation and only minimizes the wrinkling of the laundry in the dehydrating operation after washing and rinsing operations, which was generated during the washing and rinsing operations, thus causing the wrinkling of the laundry not to be completely prevented.